This invention regards a pressure-compensated swivel. More particularly, it regards a tubular swivel comprising a swivel housing and a swivel pipe rotatably arranged in the swivel housing, wherein pressure from the fluid flowing through the swivel acts on opposing areas, whereby an axially compressive force is established between the swivel housing and the swivel pipe.
Interconnected pipes or tubes that are interrotatable about their longitudinal axis are often joined by means of a swivel. This type of swivel can often experience relatively large fluid pressure forces that seek to move the components of the swivel apart.
In prior art, bearings in the form of slide bearings or roller bearings are used to accommodate these forces of separation.
When using swivel connections connected to the so-called choke- and kill lines associated with risers, such as is known from offshore petroleum production, known swivels have been found to have a tendency to lock up due to relatively high pressures, preventing the interrotation of the swivel connections. This type of unwanted event can cause great additional loads on adjoining hoses and pipes. In addition it may lead to a shutdown with incident financial losses.